


you and me (now and forever)

by netherwater (wardeity)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, based on a gusari doujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardeity/pseuds/netherwater
Summary: Oikawa wakes up to the morning light seeping through the blinds and an extra weight in his bed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 250





	you and me (now and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> hello :] there are some stuff I want to address here!
> 
> 1\. This is based on a doujin made by Gusari/sskz/Kizu Natsuki titled Ano Machi ni Sunderu Karera no Koto (About Them, Living in That Town). I wrote it as some sort of continuation (?) of the story, to be honest I don't know if I'm allowed to do that... if any of you who reads this know, please don't hesitate to let me know!  
> 2\. This is a gift to my friend 'D' who had kindly helped me with my midterm assignments, I am forever in her debt for that. I really hope you like this fhsdjfs <3 I love you so much!!!!!  
> 3\. This is unbetaed and I wrote it in one day T___T my writing is also very rusty because this is the first time I write again after 2 years. If you see any mistakes, please forgive me! 
> 
> Happy reading <3

Oikawa wakes up to the morning light seeping through the blinds and an extra weight in his bed. _Their_ bed. It takes him a few more seconds to notice the feeling of steady breaths upon his nape and the strong arm trapping him in a loose embrace. Only by then he realizes that it’s no other than his best friend, his soulmate, his lover, his _everything_ , who has returned from his trip. (This time, it was Brazil. Oikawa remembers it very well because the statue of Christ The Redeemer is on the front of the postcard Iwaizumi sent home, and he had spent a _normal_ amount of time reading them over and over again before he went to bed.)

A relieved sigh slips out of his lips at the realization, nothing brings him more joy than the fact that Iwaizumi has returned home safe and sound, and now he’s sleeping so soundly beside him.

Judging by the minimum lighting in their room, Oikawa guesses that it’s still too early for them to wake up. The sun probably has just risen, and truth be told, he has no urge to leave the bed. Not like this, not when Iwa-chan is holding him like _this_.

He drifts in between sleep and consciousness after that, finding himself to be enjoying the warmth he’d missed for a quite some time. Oikawa once thought maybe after a while, he could get used to Iwaizumi’s absence—he did, once. It was a stupid and reckless decision, truly something he doesn’t want to relieve again—but it turns out, time really did nothing. Oikawa longs for him from the moment Iwaizumi steps out of their apartment, to the moment he finally has him in his arms again.

Brighter light starts to fill the room, and once Oikawa adjusts his sight to the blinding lights, he turns around to see the familiar face he hadn’t seen in almost a month. Oh, how much he has missed this. He couldn’t care less if anybody would call him dramatic for this—swooning at the sight of his boyfriend in a deep slumber.

Oikawa settles for a comfortable position once he’s facing him, careful to not make too much movements, he doesn’t want Iwaizumi to wake up yet. Iwaizumi is neither a heavy or a light slipper, but nevertheless, he chooses to be mindful with his movement. He then reaches out to hold his cheek, ever so gently, and with a smile blooming on his face, he presses feathery kisses anywhere his lips can reach—his lips, nose, lids—leaving his forehead for the last.

“Iwa-chan, welcome _home_.” Oikawa whispers against his forehead. If Iwaizumi was awake, he would love to make those obnoxious smooching sounds just for the sake of being a nuisance to his boyfriend, Iwaizumi would complain and he would just laugh it off, knowing that he loves his kisses just the same.

Iwaizumi rumbles just after the moment Oikawa whispered to him. The brunet then pulls his hand away from his face, his arm sneaking to wrap around his naked torso instead, but Iwaizumi suddenly jumps, eyes still struggling to open due to the morning light.

“What time is it?” Iwaizumi mumbles, voiced raspy and laced with sleep. It sounds as sweet as ripe fruit to Oikawa’s ears.

“Early,” Oikawa quips, already pulling Iwaizumi to lie down again. “I’m sorry I woke you up, let’s go back to sleep.” He tries to assure him, while Iwaizumi glances at the clock on the night stand, it’s barely seven.

Iwaizumi groans as he drops back to the mattress, his arm instantly finds its way to pull Oikawa back into his embrace again. He easily slots his head in between the jugular of Oikawa’s neck and nape, while Oikawa slithers one arm around his torso, the other is used to support Iwaizumi’s head. This is exactly the moment Oikawa waits for every time his boyfriend leave the country for work—he knows Iwaizumi missed him as much as he did, even though he rarely says it out loud, but every little gestures he does for him, _only_ for him, is enough for him to recognize that fact.

He almost surrenders to slumber again when he hears Iwaizumi asks, “Have you been well?” Oikawa had thought that Iwaizumi has fallen back to sleep, but clearly he was wrong, and now he’s trying his best to not get distracted at how Iwaizumi’s breath is tickling at his skin.

“Mhmm,” He hums, unable to hide his grin. How silly that such a simple question can make him so giddy. “Iwa-chan was gone for too long, though. If you didn’t come back sooner, I’d surely get used to how empty this bed was.” He jests. Although, he’s lost count of how many time he was whining in agony, the thought of asking Iwa-chan to get a new photographing job where it doesn’t involve him flying outside of the country just to take pictures of landscapes and sceneries Oikawa is barely interested in was drifting in and out of his mind.

A throaty chuckle is emitted and the arm around his waist tightens. “26 days are not that long.”

Oikawa huffs, blowing air to his hair. “What do you mean by that? Go for another 20 days then.” He attempts to escape from the embrace, wanting to sulk until Iwaizumi has to persuade him back with all his might, but the vice-like grip on his waist prevents him from going anywhere.

“I won’t have another schedule until next month, you’re stuck with me.” If he’d heard that statement in another situation, Oikawa would rejoice—he’d probably come up with many plans on how they should make the best out of it, but irritation is winning him over. His earlier statement is messing with his brain. When Iwaizumi doesn’t hear an answer from him, he quips, “Hey, don’t sulk now. I thought you missed me.”

The brunet scoffs, pulling his arms to his side. “Not anymore.” It’s a lie, obviously, yet he isn’t sure if Iwaizumi could see through his sulky act. He can sense Iwaizumi frowning, then his heart sinking when he withdraws from the embrace. Oikawa is quick to turn around, letting his back face him.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi croaks, letting out a sigh afterwards. “Oikawa.” He calls out, while his hand reaches for Oikawa’s shoulder. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I was joking—geez.” When Oikawa doesn’t budge, he pulls him with more strength so he would lie down, then cages both of his side with his arms, giving him no chance to run away as he hovers over him.

“I said I’m sorry.” He repeats his apology, eyes staring right into Oikawa’s very own eyes. Oikawa can feel his walls starting to crumble under his intense gaze. “Don’t hide from me. I’m not the only one who had to suffer from the absence of a lover.”

 _Oh_. “Well, you shouldn’t have been mean!”

Across Iwaizumi’s face is plastered a smile full of naught. “I’m sorry I went over with my joke. I didn’t know my boyfriend missed me so much he couldn’t take my teasing.”

Oikawa frowns before emitting another huff, averting his gaze away. “You’re not sorry in the least.”

Before he can let any thoughts form in his head, Oikawa notices the palm cupping his cheek. The next thing he knows, there’s a pair of warm lips over his own, catching him in a gentle kiss. His walls finally crumbles down as he surrenders in the arms of the man he truly loves with every inch of his being.

They only part because Oikawa can’t handle the sudden heat on his cheeks upon being kissed so suddenly. “I... I have morning breath.” He speaks out, regretting it right after because of how dumb he sounds. His gaze go from the sight of Iwaizumi’s damp lips, then up to Iwaizumi’s questioning eyes. Somehow, his brain takes him back to the memory of their youth, of their teenage shenanigans where everything started. He burns hotter.

“I don’t care.” Iwaizumi deadpans, his thumb is giving his cheek the gentlest caress as he leans down, ready to capture his lips in another kiss.

Oikawa yields to the kiss once again. Iwa-chan must have thought that he’s being silly—sulking for one moment, yet he completely gives in the moment their lips meet. He gladly welcomes the tongue when he notices the wet muscle sliding across his lower lip, while his hands have made their way to Iwaizumi’s bare shoulders. A moan escapes so easily from the back of his throat when an eager tongue invades his mouth. Oikawa can get used to this—just kissing, licking, and biting into every inch of his mouth. His heart swells beneath his ribs.

Iwaizumi’s tongue retreats, casually tracing the swollen lip of his before he traps it in another love bite. “Oikawa.” A sultry whisper is emitted as Iwaizumi effortlessly drags his lips upon his jaw down to his neck, and before he can come up with an answer, he feels teeth sinking onto his skin, making him gasp. His tongue easily swipes over the bitten skin in attempt of easing the sting.

His head spins, the only thing he can focus on is the hot mouth having its own way upon his neck, and one particular nip on his collarbone really makes stomach curls in a nice way. Oikawa’s hand has easily found its way to Iwaizumi’s hair, strong fingers pulling at the messy hair out of pleasure.

“Iwa-chan! W-Wait!” Another bite causes him to let out another embarrassing moan. “Slow down!”

The latter doesn’t only slow down, but he stops altogether. Oikawa cups both of his cheeks, bringing him closer so their eyes can meet. “Is something wrong?” Iwaizumi asks so casually, while Oikawa holds down the urge to smack his forehead.

Oikawa’s brows knit into a frown. “Are you kidding? I have work tomorrow!” Showing up to work with neck full of bruises won’t do any good to his reputation. He had the whole town see _his_ ass once, thanks to no other than Iwaizumi Hajime. He doesn’t need the nosey old ladies in his ward to remember that incident.

A clear chuckle echoes through the room and Oikawa once find irritation seeping through his body once again. “Let them see,” A smack on the bicep. “What was that for?!”

“For not listening to me!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before his hand grabs for the hand cupping his face. He brings the hand to his lips—landing a kiss upon the pulse point of his wrist. “Let them know you’re mine and mine only.” Oikawa once again find himself unable to form words at the sight of his boyfriend doing the absolute most to rile him up.

The heat comes back to creep upon his face. “Who are you and what did you do to my grumpy boyfriend?”

He doesn’t respond—he only smiles and then dives back into Oikawa’s nape. Before Oikawa can protest, he presses his lips onto the bruised skin, the contact causes him to shiver. “You’re not the only one who has to live far away from your lover.” Iwaizumi states, repeating his previous statement.

“Iwa-chan—”

“I thought of you, every single day,” He declares, his hand has found its way to unbutton Oikawa’s pyjamas. “I counted the days, I wanted to return as much as you wanted me to.” He smoothly peppers feathery kisses along his chest, hot mouth smoothly latches onto a nipple—biting and rolling the sensitive bud in between his teeth, causing Oikawa to moan out his name.

Oikawa hasn’t really processed his declaration of love, why it came out of him so abruptly, all he knows that his heart soars to the highest of the clouds at the realization that he’s loved and wanted as much as he loves and longs for _him_.

Surely, he fails to hold back the shameful noises as Iwaizumi ravages his open chest. His rosy buds tingle for more, wet and hard in the open—the shameless part in him is urging him to beg for more. Oikawa desperately grips onto his hair as Iwaizumi’s mouth travel south, moving dangerously close to a part of his body that is slowly awakening.

“Iwa-chan,” He pulls at his hair, pausing him from doing his ministrations. “Iwa-chan is getting too bold...” Their eyes meet and Oikawa catches the lust in his eyes. He can’t hold back the mischievous smile as he drags Iwaizumi closer—toned arms latches around his neck, while his legs wrap around his hips. “Did you think about this too when you’re all alone?”

Before he can answer, Iwaizumi lurches forward to capture his lips in another heated kiss. Skilled tongue finds it way back to Oikawa’s mouth in one smooth move, while eager hips effortlessly rolls down to meet his crotch, causing him to let out a wanton moan from the back of his throat. This is how it feels like to be on cloud nine—Oikawa thinks, because nothing will ever feel better and more satisfying than receiving Iwaizumi’s love.

Next thing he knows, his pants is gone and Iwaizumi is scrambling through the drawer beside their bed, searching for lube. Embarrassment creeps back to his mind at the sight of his own erection curving towards his stomach.

Iwaizumi comes back to their bed with a bottle of lube in hand, then he settles for the space in between Oikawa’s spread legs. He runs his hand up and down his thigh, much to Oikawa’s embarrassment, even though they’ve done this plenty of times before. “Relax.” Iwaizumi says, before putting his legs on his shoulders, almost bending him in half. He can hear the sound of the cap being opened, and Oikawa takes a deep breath in anticipation.

There’s a kiss placed on the insides of his thigh and wet, cold fingers stroking up and down his rim—Oikawa fails to hold back a yelp, both his eyes are clenched shut.

“I said, relax.” Iwaizumi repeats, not even once stopping the teasing movements of his fingers, while Oikawa tries his best to oblige to his request. A slicked finger finally enters, and Oikawa moans out loud as he holds onto the sheets beneath him. It’s warm and tight and Iwaizumi rejoices—at the sounds Oikawa is making, at the sight of Oikawa writhing in pleasure underneath him.

The pace starts agonizingly slow and Oikawa swears he can remember the shape of Iwaizumi’s middle finger. He rolls his hips forward, hinting at the other to pick up the pace, but Iwaizumi only responds with a throaty chuckle, while his movement remains. “Already?” He can hear Iwaizumi’s mocking tone, and when Oikawa opens both of his eyes, he is greeted by a boyish green.

“You are unbelievable!” Oikawa remarks, followed by a high-pitched whine and another roll of his hips. The single digit inside him doesn’t budge, still moving in a languid pace, causing Oikawa to send a glare towards Iwaizumi’s way. The raven-haired only leans down, mouth latching onto his perked nub, causing another wanton moan to slip out of Oikawa’s swollen lips. His hand reaches out to grip onto his hair when an unexpected finger slides in with more ease.

His muscles tighten around the pair of digits and he gasps his name, toes curling in pleasure as he gets stretched. “And you’re heavenly,” Iwaizumi murmurs against his skin, his breath makes the swollen bud tingles for more attention. The statement causes his heart to beat faster, and he’s too lost in his own desire to care if Iwaizumi notices, because Oikawa feels a kiss placed on his beating heart. “Mine.”

Oikawa really wonders where his sweet words came from, if he can simultaneously handle the skilled hands and the praises he sings for him. He pulls his head from his chest, leaning his body forward so he can make Iwaizumi shut up by kissing him instead, because if he hears another praise coming out of his mouth, Oikawa is a hundred percent sure he will burst out into tears.

The kiss is sloppy—Oikawa can no longer tone down his voice, moaning freely into his mouth as he takes the sharp thrusts of Iwaizumi’s fingers. Another digit smoothly thrusts in, causing Oikawa to withdraw from the kiss, head falling back to the pillows as his jaws becomes slack. He can feel his cock twitches with every jab of Iwaizumi’s fingers, drops of pre-cum dripping onto his navel.

“Now?” Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa answers by nodding frantically. The fingers leave him and Oikawa sighs, feeling so empty out of the sudden. He watches as Iwaizumi pulls down his trousers to his knee, revealing his hard-on, and Oikawa is satisfied to know that they’re in an identical state.

Iwaizumi hisses as he coats his erection with a generous amount of cold lube, then he takes Oikawa’s legs again to put them on his shoulders, before he aligns himself, hard length prodding against Oikawa’s slicked hole. He moves his hips forward, Iwaizumi’s cock breaches halfway in and they both moan in unison.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa croaks, his eyebrows furrowed because of the intrusion. His cock isn’t entirely in, but he already makes him feel so full. “Don’t move too soon.” He manages to say in between his panting, while Iwaizumi already makes his way to pepper his face with kisses to distract him from the discomfort. The kisses he gives are so tender, Oikawa feels like he might melt into the mattress.

Only when Oikawa emits a whine that sounds like desperation to Iwaizumi’s ears, he gives him another thrust. He grunts as Oikawa’s velvet heat embraces his hot searing length, and his lips blindly finds Oikawa’s lips. Although, it’s cut short because Iwaizumi’s grindings against Oikawa’s ass is too distracting for Oikawa to respond to his eager mouth.

“I missed you terribly,” Iwaizumi murmurs as he nips his jaw, and Oikawa grunts in response, his body squirm as a signal for Iwaizumi to move already. “Oikawa, _I’m home_.”

Tears start to pool at the brim of his eyes, even though Oikawa doesn’t know whether it’s because of the slide of his cock inside him, filling every inch of him in all the right ways, or it’s because his heart can’t contain all the love he’s receiving at the moment. Every whispers of love Iwaizumi voices out cause his heart to tremble.

Iwaizumi fucks him so languidly, if it wasn’t for his voice echoing through the room, Oikawa might not recognize who this man is. It’s unusual to see him taking his time like this, his thrusts now are deep, and every time Oikawa’s walls tighten around his length, he cries out his name in pleasure. Where did this newly found patience even come from, he doesn’t know.

“Why are you... Ah!” His words are cut by his own moan when Iwaizumi pounds harder, causing him to writhe. “Why are you not going faster...” Oikawa’s face contorts in pleasure, he reaches out to cradle Iwaizumi’s face in his hands, then presses their foreheads together.

Iwaizumi’s lips curve into a smirk. “Is it not enough?” He mutters, trapping Oikawa’s lower lips in between his teeth.

He can feel his stomach tighten. “Mhmm,” Oikawa manages to respond, he feels the sting of his earlier bite. “Please.” He begs, eyes falling shut as he clenches his walls around the thick girth. “Fuck me properly, please.”

A loud groan is emitted after that, it almost sounds animalistic—Iwaizumi grabs him by the thighs and he starts to pound into him in a quicker pace. He fucks him in a higher intensity now, his cock reaches especially deep, nudging at that sensitive spot mercilessly. With every each of his thrusts, wanton moans easily escapes out of his lips, and the tension in his stomach worsen. Oikawa’s own neglected cock has spilled so much pre-cum, painting his own stomach white with his own fluid.

His hand travels south to touch his own erection, fingers wrapping around the length, giving himself a pleasant relief.

“Iwa-chan—”

A hand wraps over his own, causing Oikawa to jolt forward. “I got you.” Iwaizumi murmurs against his shoulder, still pounding into him in a new found pace. He guides Oikawa’s hand to stroke his own cock in a moderate pace, the combination of that and the blunt tip of Iwaizumi’s cock hitting his prostate causes tears to start strolling down his cheeks.

“Too much,” He blurts out as he tightens his walls around the girth, knowing that his release is probably near. “Iwa-chan, too much– ah!” The hand that guides his own goes faster, making his stomach curls. Another tug at his cock and Oikawa sees white.

Hot semen spills all over their hands, his stomach, and Iwaizumi’s chest. Oikawa’s body shakes and he finds it hard to breathe for a few seconds. Suddenly, he’s hyperaware of everything that’s going on—Iwaizumi’s continuous pounding and his ragged breath against his neck. His thrusts have become more erratic, and with every thrust Oikawa finds himself becoming more sensitive and overwhelmed.

Oikawa whimpers when Iwaizumi bottoms out, teeth digging onto his bare shoulder as hot spurts of cum begin to fill him up. They stay like that for a moment, even though the position is not the most comfortable, but neither of them care. Iwaizumi finally pulls out when Oikawa whines about not wanting to have muscle cramps, and they spend the rest of the morning being in each other’s embrace.

When they finally get out of bed, it’s almost noon. They ended up going for another round—Oikawa rode him until his thighs burned, and Iwaizumi ended up fucking him into their mattress again. It was easy for them to go through their usual routine, even though they’ve spent some time apart.

Brunch consists of waffles because Oikawa just bought a waffle maker, and coffee that Iwaizumi makes. After that, they split chores—Oikawa does the dishes, while Iwaizumi takes care of the laundry. The bedsheet is changed because they ruined it, and they leave the apartment for the supermarket while they wait for the laundry to dry in the balcony.

Grocery shopping together means they have to go through the awkward conversation with the neighbourhood ladies whom has seen that semi-naked picture of Oikawa on the newspaper, it happens every time Iwaizumi’s home—the ladies claim that they’re curious about the boyfriend who has won an award for such a mesmerizing picture, much to Iwaizumi’s annoyance more than Oikawa’s.

They buy almost a week’s worth of grocery—Iwaizumi promises that he will cook tonight’s dinner, something about trying out a recipe he has learned during his trip to Brazil, and Oikawa happily anticipates. Once they get back home, Iwaizumi goes to the kitchen right away, while Oikawa stays on the couch to take care of their clean clothes.

The sound of the television fills the whole room as they work on their own, and Oikawa’s mind wanders off. Everything feels so fulfilling—this, _them_ —he can’t help but think about that period of time when he, foolishly, avoided Iwaizumi for years. He did it out of his selfishness, thinking it was worth it to throw their friendship away—it wasn’t, and to be really frank, he hasn’t really found happiness until that moment they met again. Who would have thought happiness could be so mundane? He’s folding laundry and Oikawa feels like his heart might burst out of his chest.

In this apartment they call home, Oikawa has found more happiness than anywhere he’s ever been, even when Iwaizumi’s away, pieces of him stays with him—his plants near the windows, the postcards he has sent home that Oikawa keeps on the drawer beside the couch, pictures of mountains and rivers Iwaizumi has taken and pinned on the refrigerator door—these small things that Iwaizumi has shared with him, they make him happy. _He_ makes him happy.

Iwaizumi lost him once, he lost his best friend once, for _four_ years. Oikawa doesn’t want either of them to experience that again, he will make sure they will never go through that again.

Iwaizumi’s voice breaks his train of thoughts. “Oikawa.”

“Mhmm?” He responds with a hum, but there is silence instead of an answer. “Iwa-chan, is there something wrong? Do you need help?”

There’s more silence, for a moment Oikawa is convinced that there is something wrong, but the next thing that comes out of Iwaizumi’s mouth is, “Will you marry me?”

 _What_.

Oikawa immediately pauses—his hands stop folding, his brain stops working—his mouth drops because he must have heard _wrong_.

“What?” He deadpans, eyes blinking in disbelief.

Iwaizumi turns off the sink before he turns around to face Oikawa, his body leans on the counter. “Marry me.”

Oikawa only blinks, then a nervous laugh resonates through the room. “Iwa-chan, don’t joke with me like that. What if I took that seriously and said yes right after?” He jests, then manages to continue with the laundry.

“What? That wasn’t a joke.” Iwaizumi replies, his brows knit into a slight frown. “I meant that.”

Upon hearing that, Oikawa finds himself not able to form a response. He should say yes, right? He has no reason to say no. He loves this man with his whole heart, he will do anything to spend the rest of his life with him, but this feels too good to be true. What if he says yes and it turns out to be just another good dream?

Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi approaches him, and he realizes he has been holding his breath. When he gets on his knees and takes Oikawa’s hand in his, Oikawa finds it harder to breathe as tears start to from in his eyes. _Is this really real?_

“I want you— _only you_. Never anyone else, even when you disappeared and I didn’t know how and where to find you, you were gone and you brought my heart with you,” He brings his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss so tender upon the back of his palm, bringing shivers to all over his body. “Stay with me. You and me—just the two of us—for the rest of our lives.”

He fails to stop the tears that threaten to leave his eyes. “Iwa-chan, how many times did you practice to be able to say that so smoothly?” Oikawa manages to say, followed by a short sob.

“Too many times,” He chuckles bashfully, while he places Oikawa’s palm against his cheek. “Too many times for you to embarrass me and not say yes.”

Oikawa gets rid of the tears dampening his cheeks with his sleeve. “You don’t even have a ring.”

“Says who?”

Iwaizumi reaches for his back pocket, then shows him a small velvet box. When he takes the silver band and slips the ring into Oikawa’s finger, Oikawa’s breath hitches and his head spins—the only thing grounding him to reality is Iwaizumi’s hand holding onto his.

“Please say yes. I won’t know what to do or say if you say no,” Iwaizumi mutters, he wipes the tears that keep strolling down Oikawa’s cheeks with his free hand. “and stop crying, geez.”

He pulls him closer instead, grabbing him by the neck to catch him in a chaste kiss. “ _Yes_ ,” He mutters, his lips still slightly grazing Iwaizumi’s. “Iwa-chan is so silly. How could I say no to that?” They kiss for some more, only stopping because Oikawa mentions dinner. Iwaizumi obliges and gives him one last peck, the smile he throws his way is so blinding, it could outshine the sun, and Oikawa has never seen Iwaizumi smiles so brightly like that.

Dinner is ready not even an hour later and Oikawa feels the need to bring up some questions regarding the sudden proposal.

“Have you talked to my parents though?” He asks in between eating.

Iwaizumi nods, then he replies. “I have. Before I went to Brazil, I talked to our parents.”

Oikawa almost chokes on his food. “What? Is that even allowed?”

He shrugs as he chews. “Who cares? It already happened.”

“Well, I care!” Oikawa stabs onto his meat a little bit too hard. “Should we tell our friends that we’re engaged?”

“Mattsun and Hanamaki were the first to know, Kuroo and Bokuto helped me with the ring. Words should’ve gone around by now.”

Oikawa can feel his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. “So unfair! How could I know nothing about it!”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, dumbass. That means I succeeded.”

“So mean!”

The rest of dinner is filled with their usual banters. Oikawa clings onto Iwaizumi as he does the dishes. “You’ve been really sappy all day, was it because you were planning to propose to me?” He asks, nose nuzzling into Iwaizumi’s nape.

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“Not that,” He murmurs against the skin, inhaling his scent. “Just a little bit unusual. If I ask, will you do it more often?”

“Sure.”

That answer is something he wasn’t expecting and Oikawa feels his cheeks burn. “Iwa-chan, you’ll be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments & kudos are very appreciated!!!


End file.
